


I'm Ghosting Your Dreams

by WouldYouLikeSomeStew



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (it’s Ghostbur lol), Bad is dead and, Gen, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Ouija, Recreational Drug Use, Skeppy Is Trying His Best, Someone Check on Ghostbur, based on fanart, does Blue count as Recreational Drug Use?, no beta we die like the trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WouldYouLikeSomeStew/pseuds/WouldYouLikeSomeStew
Summary: After the events of Tommy’s exile, Bad loses his last life. Skeppy can feel his cold yet comforting presence around him and knows it’s Bad, so as a last resort he uses a spirit board to speak to him.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed | Skeppy & Darryl Noveschosch | Badboyhalo
Kudos: 30





	I'm Ghosting Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on @kevnimi’s art work on Twitter! Please go check him out, he has the best art I swear. Don’t mind the Major Character Death, it happens off screen and it isn’t rlly sad (Sorry, Bad). Also, this is all based on the Dsmp, not irl. Title is from Mother Mother - Ghosting.
> 
> Reminder: this is NOT a slash nor romantic fic.

He runs up the white marble staircase clutching a Ouija board under his arm. He wasn't 100% convinced this would work, but if this world can contain "dreamons" and have shape-shifting fish who birth foxes, communicating with the dead wasn't that far-fetched. Plus, he's met Ghostbur. Ghostbur was just Wilbur, but dead. He wanders around, avoiding and pursuing lost memories, trying to find his footing as a member of the undead among the living. Ghostbur was nice, and when he was alive, he never personally offended the other. Still, he couldn't stop himself from sort of resenting the ghost. How come he gets to stick around when Bad couldn't? The boy asked the undead man this once, and the response he got was: "I don't know. I think I did something bad, and I'm here to fix it, but it's hard to fix something when you don't know- don't want to know- what it was you broke. You seem sad, do you want some of my Blue?"

So, yeah, that wasn't very helpful. Which is why he's now walking across the roof of the marble mansion he and Bad built together. Stopping to stand next to the statue Bad built of him, gripping the Ouija board in his hands. The connection should be the strongest here; it's where the happiest memories were the most prevalent. He closes his eyes to focus on the air around him. See, the thing is, he didn't need a spirit board to tell him Bad was still here. He could always feel Bad around him. That's another reason why he was so sure this would work. Bad's presence was cold yet comforting. He was the shivers on a hot day. He was why it didn’t feel lonely in the deserted mansion. Despite the sun being out and the fact the boy was wearing long sleeves, he felt a chill. His eyes opened. Bad was here.

He was giddy with excitement as he plopped down on the roof. Crossing his legs, he placed the spirit board in front of him. While setting it up, though, is when the anxiety started setting in. What if this doesn’t work? What if whoever he’s talking to isn’t Bad, but someone else? What if it’s a dead pet and it starts barking at him? B-A-R-K. That would be interesting but it’s not the outcome he was hoping for. He placed his fingers on the planchette and moved it in a circle three times as instructed on the box.

“Hello…?” He asked cautiously, “Uh, is Badboyhalo here?” He waited a few beats. Nothing happened.

“Bad, if you’re here, just spell something. Like ‘muffins’ or some shit. Language! Say ‘language.’ Or move this to yes,” He started to get exasperated. “Or just, something. Anything. Please?”

He waited a few more seconds. Still, nothing happened. He didn’t understand, it’s cold still so Bad has to be here. He tried again.

“Come on, Bad…” he begged. “You’ve got to be somewhere around here…”

Suddenly, the planchette began to move. He held his breath as it slowly moved to the letter ‘S’. He’s here. He’s here. He’s here. He tried to contain his excitement as it started to move to other letters. S-K-E-P-P-Y. Skeppy. Bad spelt out his name, Bad remembered who he was.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me, buddy. You don’t understand how much I-,” Skeppy paused to take in a shaky breath. “How much I missed you.”

It was torture to watch as everyone else had their other pair, no matter if they were psychically together or not. Tommy still had Tubbo, even in exile. Techno still had Philza, even in hiding. But now Skeppy has Bad. He's not alone anymore.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are rlly appreciated. Even if you want to just send hate bc, honestly, I don't blame you
> 
> GO FOLLOW @kevnimi RN


End file.
